1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing 4-formyl-2-amino-butyric acid (hereinafter referred to as FABA) by fermentation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FABA can be used as a starting material for the production of tryptophan (Japanese Published Unexamined patent application No. 14661/1973.
As to the fermentation method for the production of FABA, it has been known that an L-proline requiring mutant of Escherichia coli (Biochim. Biophys. Acta., 104, 397, (1965)) or Salmonera typhimurium (J. Bacteriol., 118, 928 (1974)) produced FABA in the culture media, but the amounts of FABA accumulated in their culture media were not sufficiently high.
Therefore it is required to find and provide more economic method of obtaining FABA.